Hurting Over You
by Wolfie4Life
Summary: -Sequel to Crushing On You- When Aj and Phil's daughter gets a Once in the Lifetime offer at only the age of 16 What will her parents and brothers say about this? Join Claire, Alex, and Austin Brooks in their crazy life as Wrestlers.
1. Intro

I just couldn't help but make a sequel to Crushing On You.(: I wanted to soo bad but decided to wait a few days before doing so, but I gotta make one thing clear so its not confusing. Austin, Alex, and Claire are grown up in this story but all the current Wrestlers in WWE aren't old and wrinkly they stay the same ages as they are in Present time (Not to sure about this though). Also, I might make up a few more OC's as the story goes on, not sure about it though.

Chapter 1: Dinner and Flashbacks

Phil, Aj, Paul, Austin, and Alex all sat at the big dinner table awaiting their youngest sister and daughter as the food began to get cold.

"Mooooooooooooom, Daddddddddddddddd. I wanna eat already!" Austin whined as he and Alex grew impatient. Phil glanced at Aj as she frowned at her 18 year old son.

Then on perfect timing the Teenage girl walked through the door talking loud and noisy on her IPhone to her boyfriend, Noah.

"Pfft Noah I gotta go..." She paused as she noticed her whole family sitting at the dinner table waiting on her, quickly hanging up on her phone and shoving it in her pocket. She glanced once more at her family she noticed her father with his arms crossed, Aj was just sitting there returning the glance, as her brothers gave her a glare. The only one who seemed not upset at her was Paul.

"What the hell did I do?" Claire asked not really knowing what she had done to them.

"Would you like to eat?" Aj asked her youngest child hoping she would say yes or then Alex and Austin would be pissed off.

"Nah I'm good, I already ate." Claire said as she walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Well we fucking waited for nothing..." Alex muttered as his mother glared at him for using what she would call 'Bad Language.'

"Alexander!" His mother finally yelled right on cue.

"Sorry." He muttered as Aj got up and went to heat up the food that had been prepared about 2 hours ago.

Alexander had the a bit of a Punk/Emo look to himself. He had gotten piercings when he was 16. Aj had disagreed to it but Phil couldn't tell his middle child no since he had gotten his done at 15. (Made it up, dunno if that is true.) So now Alex had matching black Snakebites to his fathers and his right eyebrow had a single piercing. Aj had limited it to 2 piercings only for now but his father knew he would go nuts with them when he got older. Alex basically only wore dark colors at most times. Alex and Austin were like the Sun and the Moon, himself being the Moon as his older-brother-by-2-minutes was the sun.

Almost everything about Austin could bring a woman to her knees. He for some reason was born with Bleach Blonde Hair, and had abs that would make Dolph Ziggler jealous. Another odd thing that happened when they were born was Austin was tan, while Alex had been born pale. Austin you could say was the most popular kid in High School while Alex was the one who had about a total of 4 friends within all his High School friends. He only still talked to one who was named Paige now.

Now Claire though was a mix of both Alex & Austin. She had Black and Blonde hair that looked a lot like her favorite Wrestler's hair Seth Rollins. It was Blonde on the right and Black on the left. She had dark black eyebrows and a body figure of Michelle McCool. She mainly wore tight jeans and t-shirts. With Snakebites like her brother and fathers. She and Alex had a pretty bad temper though like their mother (No offence Aj! I love her Cray Cray-Ness! (;) Claire could recall at least one time she had witnessed her mothers wrath which was being used on the Principal of her School, last year. She and the most popular girl in school aka her brother's ex girlfriend had gotten into a fight with the bitch making the first hit as Claire kicked her ass the Principal caught her but of course Claire was into trouble since the same girl was the Mayors daughter. Little Miss Perfect. The Brunette girl always wore slutty clothing and loved to start trouble. Claire sore one time you could see her pubic hair because she never wore panties and only wore short shorts since she basically fucked every guy in that school.

_~Flashback~_

_Claire stood there with a scowl as the bitch was trying to get into her oldest brother's pants. She walked up to her as her brother rejected the girl; Brittney. _

_"But come on baby, it will be fun. I'll rock your world." Brittney said with a seducing smile as Claire coughed with a Ahem as Brittney turned her attention towards the Half Blonde hair teenager._

_"Oh It's you." Brittney said with a scowl. "What do you want bitch?" She asked as she began to rub on my brothers pants trying to make him hard._

_"Knock it the fuck off now whore!" Claire replied with a sneer as Austin watched the two girls fight he removed Brittney's hand from him._

_"Sorry Brittney but your not my type." He told her as he began to walk away to meet up with Alex who was also watch the two girls fight. Everyone outside was crowding around them as Brittney threw herself at Claire._

_"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" She screamed as Claire flipped her over and began pounding her in the face which made one of her 'Boobs' fly out._

_"I always knew those were fake." Claire said with a smirk as Brittney began fake bawling. Claire began to wonder why until the Principal showed up._

_"Ms. Brooks to my office NOW!" He shouted which made the crowd clear away only leaving him, Claire, Brittney who was now smirking evilly as they began to walk away and Austin with Alex._

_"Principal Jefferson! It was not what it looks like Brittney she-" Claire was cut off by him._

_"I don't quite care Ms. Brooks I caught you beating her up like there was no tomorrow. What would your parents say to this?" He asked with an eyebrow raised which brought a smirk to her face. _

_"They would send me off to WWE to become a Wrestler." Claire said smirking proudly._

_"Alright missy then let me call them to come here right now." He said as he dialed Claire's home phone number._

_"Hello Mrs. Brooks we have your child here with me in my office and I need you and your husband to come down here right away to get her." _

_"Why what is wrong?" Aj asked as she glanced at Phil who was drinking his Pepsi out of Claire's old sippy cup (Don't ask why XD I got that picture in my mind and couldn't get it out!3)_

_"I caught her beating up another student!" He said with anger filling his voice as Aj sighed on the other end of the phone._

_"Alright we will be there in about 10 minutes." She said hanging up._

_"Hey Phil we gotta go get your daughter from school." Aj said as she got on her converse and jacket._

_"Why what happened?" He asks as he finishes up his Pepsi._

_"She got into a fight, and my god Phil will you finish that up!" Aj says getting a bit annoyed._

_"Alright I'm done lets go." They speed to the School and run inside._

_"Claire April Brooks!" Her father screams at her as they see her a bit shocked to see her bloody lip and nose._

_"Well hello to you guys too." She sarcastically says as Mr. Jefferson greets her parents._

_"So Claire do you mind telling us your story?" Her mother asks while sitting down in a chair next to his desk._

_"Brittney was hitting on Austin trying to get into his pants and we got into a fight she hit me first and I attacked her and went psycho bitch on her." Claire said telling the summary _

_"Ms. Brooks! Language." The Principal shouted as a bloody and bruised Brittney came into the room with fake tears. Aj gasped as Phil just hid the proud smile of his only daughter's work._

_"Hello Brittney, do you mind telling us your story?"_

_"Not at all Mr. Jefferson." She said with a fake hint of sadness in her voice. "You see I was walking with my boyfriend Austin and his sister told him lies and broke us up because she doesn't like me. Then she randomly attacked me and harmed me and threatened to kill me if I told you guys." Brittney broke down into very real looking sobs._

_"MS. BROOKS WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" Mr. Jefferson said while shouting as he held Brittney in his arms. And Claire had just about enough. Aj could tell she was lieing and boy was Aj about to explode while Phil sat down next to her and begin to wonder about lunch and muffins._

_"That Brittney is a lieing evil little whore who was trying to get into my brothers pants, get pregnant and force him to drop out then disown the baby and leave us to take care of it!" Claire shouted knowing Brittney's plan. She had heard Brittney and her best friends Chelsea and Audrey talking the other day which was how Claire got pissed to begin with._

_"Now Ms. Brooks if you can't tell the truth about what you did to her then I must kick you out of school here !"_

_"Hehe that would be great daddy!" Brittney said with a smirk as Aj had enough_

_"DADDY!?" She screamed at him. "No wonder your taking her side then Mr. Jefferson. Be fucking fair to my damn daughter! Before I came into here I knew the damn story. My sons told me everything and I'm sick of all this damn bullshit!" She screamed and launched herself at him which luckily Phil caught her in time before she began to punch him._

_"Calm down babe." He said rubbing her head._

_"You and your mother are both fucking psycho you bitch!" Brittney said with smirk and begin laughing as her father agreed with her._

_"No wait I gotta change that I'm sorry." Brittney paused. "Your the psycho one and your mother is fucking crazy!" 'Wrong move' Claire thought before she spoke up to her and her mothers defense._

_"Listen here you can call me Psycho all you want but you leave my damn mother out of this. She is not Crazy! Now stop or else." Claire said as Aj began to feel proud of her 16 Year Old daughter._

_"Or else what slut?" She asked_

_"Wow you sleep with all the guys and here I still have my virginity and your calling my the slut? Oh and this is the or else!" As soon as Claire finished her sentence there was a loud cracking sound of what was left of Brittney's nose. She screamed as Claire began to giggle. Phil was shocked at this. This was defiantly his and Aj's daughter._

_~Flashback Over~_

After everyone finished eatting and the dishes were all washed, Claire and Paul had went to bed as her phone was downstairs charging it suddenly went off with a new text message. Alex turned on the screen and become shocked at what he saw and gasped. It was from Vince McMahon and he was asking her to join WWE as a Diva. Austin noticed his brothers sudden gasp and walked over to him.

"Whats the matter?" He asked as Alex showed him and then Austin almost screamed. Their sister got the job offer they had wanted. 'Wait till Mom and Dad find out.' Alex thought as he began to wonder.


	2. Lies Never Help

Okay so the first Chapter was like an Intro so this is where the real story starts and btw the Cover is Claire and I know the girl on it doesn't have the piercings I described that Claire had and I'm sorrie. But here is a pic of Alex;

imgres?q=Blonde+hair+men+cute&biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=ef0CZeF5cV7qvM:&imgrefurl= ashleyshadow/cute-black-haired-boys/g-6md267m8noua hgmnqe982a0&docid=fnBLuFVBHRZ8nM&imgurl= . &w=366&h=486&ei=5ibxUcz6LY7OyAHXmoDoBw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:5,s:0,i:94&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=174&tbnw=125&start=0&ndsp=18&tx=16&ty=68#imgdii=_

:3 I know he may seem a bit like the emo type but who cares!(: And I'm not trying to offend anyone just so you guys know In case in the future I get another mean review saying I'm racist from my last story -.- I don't judge people and I know I'm not perfect. No one is. So sorry to that reviewer.

And this is Austin; (Btw I know they might not look related but its hard to find pics (To me it is))

.

On with the story, Sheep! BAHHH. Excuse my randomness c':

~The Next Morning~

Claire came skipping down the stairs to see her whole family (And Paul) Sitting at the table eatting Breakfast.

"Morning mom" She spoke up as she sat in her usual seat only to receive stares from Austin, and Alex.

"Why are you so happy?" Alex asked suspicious of his younger sister as Aj finished her pancakes.

"Hey sweetheart." Aj said to Claire as she began to get suspicious.

"Yeah mom?"

"Tell us about that little text message you got last night. I want to know everything." Moms eyes looked straight to mine as soon as I heard that my cheeks got red.

"Uh well I was texting Vince and he set me up with this guy named Chris Jericho..." Claire said nervous with the lie. Phil obviously had heard nothing about it as he was drinking his Pepsi it came flying out to hit Aj in the face.

"WHAT?!" He screamed

"DAMMIT PHIL!" Aj screamed back as she went back into the kitchen to clean herself up.

"As in a fucking date?!" Dad yelled even more pissed.

"Maybe." Claire said quietly

"I thought you were with that Noah guy." Austin finally spoke up.

"Nope we broke up since he cheated on me with that brunette whore Brittney." Claire muttered through my gritted teeth.

"But Claire! Jericho is nothing but trouble didn't you see on RAW when he tried to get me to drink and everything?!" Dad said with pleading eyes.

"Dad" Claire rolled her eyes. "That was a storyline."

"BUT STILL!" He said even more angry than before.

"DAD I KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING MYSELF INTO!" I shouted thinking I was going to win this thing that was at least until mom came out with my cell phone.

"CLAIRE APRIL BROOKS!" Claire then sank down into her chair knowing she was into big ass trouble since she lied.


	3. Truth and Choices

Eh so the links aren't working. Dx Sorry I'll fix that later.

Btw I gotta ask do you guys like the story better in 3rd Person POV or Claire's POV?

**Chapter 3: Truth and Choices**

**Claires POV**

"CLAIRE APRIL BROOKS!" I then sank down into her chair knowing she was into big ass trouble since she lied.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked trying to keep the hint of worry in her voice out.

"Why did you lie to your father?" Mom asked while dad's expression changed.

"Claire you lied to me?" Dad asked with a bit of sadness in his voice as it was time for me to explain.

"I don't know..." I said honestly as could sound.

"Then why are you and Vince texting each other and let me read the texts out loud for you father." Mom said as my eyes went wide.

_Conversation Beginning_

_Claire: Hey Vince its me Phil and Aj's daughter._

_Vince: Ah Claire its nice to finally talk to you or should I say text you. What can I do for you?_

_Claire: I kinda wanted to join WWE and follow in my parents footsteps..._

_Vince: But Claire your not even a adult yet.._

_Claire: I know but I really want to join WWE and think about the ratings of Claire April Brooks!_

_Vince: I'll think about it and text you back later._

_Claire: Alright! Thanks Sir!_

_~Later that night AKA Chapter 1~_

_Vince: Alright Claire will you join WWE to become a Diva?_

_Claire: YES! When do I start?_

_Vince: Call me for the details._

_Conversation Ended. _

"Well Claire why did you lie to us?" Mom asked as Claire didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to join WWE..." I said with my voice trailing off.

"Well hun you should have at least talked to your father and I first." Mom said as she hugged me while Austin and Alex were watching dad.

"Please Mom, please Dad. I really want to do this." I said while I began crying.

"Phil what do you think?" Mom asked as she hugged me.

"I don't know... I mean she is only 16, if she was Austin and Alex's age then it would be different.."

"But dad!" I whined.

"Alright your mother and I will think about it." Dad said as I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks daddy!" I said with excitement as we heard the bus horn honk.

"Alright Austin, Alex and Claire the bus is here" Mom said as we all grabbed our stuff and left leaving only Mom and Dad inside.

"Austin are you and Alex mad at me?" I asked as we all shared a seat together on the bus.

"Dunno." Austin said as Alex looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked with my excitement leaving as quick as it came.

"I mean I don't know. Alright? I mean how can we be happy that you are getting our fucking dream?! I know I sound selfish but Alex and I have been fucking training for it since we were your age! And we still haven't gotten the call from Vince! And then you suck up to him asking for a contract and all of a sudden he offers one to you! I mean your only gonna be used on there as a slut in whore outfits!" Austin shouted which caught the attention of everyone on the bus now, lucky we arrived at school. I ran off the bus with tears rolling down to leave Austin and Alex sitting there wondering.

**Alex POV **

As soon as I heard Austin shouting I knew there was going to be trouble today. I watched out the window as our younger sister ran off the bus with the tears coming down. I felt a bit of sorrow for her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Austin angrily as Brittney came up to us with a sick smirk on her face.

"Heyy Austin." She said as her shirt exposed about half of her boobs.

"What do you want?" Austin asked her as we all got off the bus.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your bitch of a sister getting your dream." Brittney paused and wrapped a leg around Austin's waist, not caring who seen it. "And that I'm here for you." She then began to make out with my twin as I felt sick. Austin was letting out his anger by letting this slut control him.

"Its fine." Austin muttered out as he grabbed Brittney's hand.

"Lets go." She said with a smirk as she blew a evil kiss to me which made me start coughing.

"What about me Austin?" I asked upset with my twin brother.

"What about you?" Brittney spoke up as they walked off together. I swear at times Austin could have a different father than I do. I sighed and walked to my first class which I had with my best friend Paige.

~Meanwhile at home~

**Aj POV **

As I came back inside with the mail I noticed a familiar orange envelope which scared me a bit.

"Phil..." I said with worry as I called out for my husband.

"Yeah babe?" He asked he went back to training.

"They sent the DNA Results for Austin and Alex." I said nervously as Phil stopped.

"I thought we agreed not to do them?" He asked raising an eyebrow and turning to face me.

"I just couldn't handle not knowing, I'm sorry." I said with a pout as he hugged me.

"It's alright cmon lets find out that these boys are mine." He said with a fake smile while I opened up the envelope and gasped.

"What is it?" He asked as I began to be scared as hell.

"Austin..." I sobbed.

"Austin what?!" Phil asked as he took me into his arms and held me.

"Austin isn't your child..." And as soon as I said that, he fainted. I only knew only one other man who could be the father. Dolph... Great how was I gonna tell Austin this?


	4. Dad?

**Chapter 4: Dad? **

**Claire POV **

I sighed as the bus dropped us off. Alex and I walked in silence as Austin came behind us on his IPhone texting that whore...

"Hey guys how was school today?" Mom asked as we noticed dad on the couch not moving.

"Um good. What happened to dad?" I answered for all of us as Austin went into the kitchen and Alex sat down next to him..

"Uh he fainted..." Mom trailed off in a nervous tone of voice as I raised an eyebrow.

"And why?" I asked as she ran over to the door and locked it so Austin couldn't get in or hear us.

"Okay I'm going to tell you both the truth now but you can't tell Austin or talk to him about it unless me and your dad say you can." Mom paused as I gulped and Alex nodded interested.

"Before I got pregnant with you and your brother Alex. I was raped by this WWE Superstar and then your father helped me and we ended up, you know doing it also. Then I found out I was pregnant and everything so I'm gonna say this. Dolph and Phil had both impregnated me. So I had twins. Except Austin is Dolph's and your Phil's..." Mom said nervous as Alex got an anger expression.

"So you mean my twin brother isn't really my twin?!" He screamed at mom as dad began to shift around and wake up.

"He is still you damn brother now stop your yelling!" Mom shouted while letting out her crazy side a bit.

"I'm not doing this shit!" Alex yelled while walking out of the living room and opened the door.

Mom just face palmed as I stood there speechless.

"Am I yours mom?" I asked as she gave me a glare.

"Of course." She said surprisingly calm.

Little did they know that Austin heard it all and began to sob. He had to find his real father and meet him. He just had to.


	5. Fathers Love

**Austin POV **

As I finished packing up the stuff in my room I set the note on my bed and climbed out of the window with my suitcase of my personal belongings. Luckily RAW was here in Chicago tonight and I was heading out to meet my father Dolph. He just had to believe me that I was his son. Hell I would do a DNA test just to prove it. I carried my suitcase down the road as I walked to the stadium hoping and praying that I can find my real father.

**Phil POV **

I walked up stairs sighing thinking about my match in about 2 hours which means I had to go soon but I wanted to take a family trip back there so I was looking for Austin as Alex, Claire, and Aj got ready. I knocked on his door.

"Austin?" I asked hoping he would be in here. I walked inside to find no one instead. I then noticed the open window from his room and panic filled me. I spotted a note on his bed, picking it up I read it.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Alex, and Claire:_

_I overheard you guys talking and its pretty sad that you guys couldn't tell me all this shit sooner. I don't even know if I should call you dad anymore Phil. Apparently my real father is the Showoff Dolph Ziggler so tell me why I should even respect you and mom anymore? If Aj is my mother... I just wanted to let you guys know I ran away and don't even think of fucking looking for me. EVER._

_~Austin 'Brooks.'_

I felt my heart breaking as I re read it over once more. I couldn't believe Austin ran away... I ran downstairs to find Aj as anger filled up inside of me.

"AJ!" I shouted as she came running with Claire and Alex.

"What is it?!" She asked worried and scared.

"It's Austin! Hes gone..." I muttered out the last part as Aj's face went pale and she broke down into sobs.

"He must had overheard me telling Claire and Alex the truth..." She said with tears running down her face.

"Then where could he have ran off to?" My only daughter asked as she kept herself from breaking down like Aj.

"Well if he knows Dolph is his real father and WWE is here in Chicago tonight..." Alex trailed off as I knew he was right.

"Dammit! Come on we got to go before the show starts or he could mess up the storylines!" I shouted as we all ran to the car.

**Austin POV **

As I finally arrived at the arena I noticed a door leading to backstage as a buff security guard was blocking it of course. Walking up to him he quickly noticed me and blocked anyway inside.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked in a annoyed tone.

"I'm here to find my father Dolph..." I told him as quickly as I could which made him raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry but no fans aloud." He said getting into my face.

"But you gotta hear me out!" I yelled as he sighed

"Fine but you got 5 minutes to convince me that he is your father." And within those 5 minutes I told him my life story.

"Sorry but I'm unconvinced." He said in a cold mean tone as all my hope was lost.

Then all of a sudden the guard was knocked out on the ground, I quickly looked to see who the man who had done it was. But it wasn't a man. It was a woman?

"Sorry to be blunt but I overheard everything and felt sorry for you and thought that could help." But before I could even ask who the hell she was she quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Here hurry I'll take you to your dads locker room." She said as we ran before the guard got up. He wasn't hit that hard... As we ran we arrived to a locker room that had the name on it 'Dolph Ziggler'

"Here you go." She told me as she expected me to barge the door open and run inside.

"But who are you?" I asked her before she had the chance to leave.

"They call me Nattie." The girl known as 'Nattie' said with a grin.

"But is that short for anything?" I asked as she began to walk away.

"Yeah Natayla." She said before leaving me to think about the girl known as Natayla. I then remembered the real reason I was here as I opened the door to my dads locker room to find him inside alone with his face in his hands as if he was upset?

"Hello?" I said breaking the silence which caught him off guard.

"God did that fucking dumbass guard let another crazy fan in? What do you need kid a fucking picture or what?" Dolph said annoyed as I got a bit pissed from that.

"Well nice to meet you too Dad." I said with a smirk as his eyes widened. I wasn't gonna beat around the bush when I didn't know how much time I had before Phil and Mom found me.

"Look you seem like a nice kid but I'm not your father. I can't fucking be your dad. I just can't. Now leave." He said while standing up and getting into my face and pointing to the door.

"Look Dad I even have your birthmark on your right arm." I said pulled down my jacket sleeve to prove to him about it.

"Oh my god..." He said trailing off. "You are my son." I nodded.

"After all these years..." Dad said with a smile trailing off.


	6. Interested

_Sorry that it has been so long that I've updated! To make up for it... Another Chapter! _

* * *

Claire sighed to herself. 'It's all my damn fault...' She thought angrily to herself, throwing her arms up in frustration, catching the eye of various Superstars and Divas that worked there. Unknowing, one of them approached her from behind, taping her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" A males voice asked as Claire turned around, face to face with the all too familiar Curtis Axel.

"Yeah just fine." She muttered to herself as Curtis raised an eyebrow. He could defiantly tell that something was upsetting the teenage girl. He watched as she started to walk in the other direction, brushing him off.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted after her, pretty sure many of the workers that worked there had just heard. Claire turned around as Curtis ran up to her, grinning like a child.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed by him already.

"Look, I uh-" He was cut off by the palm of her hand in his face.

"Get the fucking clue that I don't want to talk." Claire angrily stomped away, leaving Curtis in shock standing with his mouth wide open as Alexander appeared in front of her.

"What the fuck was that?" He hissed at her. Claire just shrugged, not in the mood to explain. She continued in the same direction as Alex grabbed her by the shoulder, yanking her towards him.

"I asked you a question Claire" He hissed at his youngest sibling, angry and frustrated.

"Fuck off Alex." Claire spat at him, as he let go of her, watching her walk off in anger.

Curtis watched, curious, but definitely interested in her.


End file.
